


Something That I Could Get Use To:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes to see Steve, & agrees to the second taskforce, What happens between them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Something That I Could Get Use To:

*Summary: Adam comes to see Steve, & agrees to the second taskforce, What happens between them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling better about things, since he solved the case with the **_FBI_** Agent, & his family. Also, The murders of the local criminals, which was part of it. He was feeling bad about this whole thing.

 

Adam Noshimuri brought over his favorite pizza, & beer to the office with him. “How are you doing, Steve ?”, He had a look of concern on his face. “I am doing okay, Adam”, The Former Seal said unconvincingly to him, as he sat behind his desk, looking gloomy.

 

“Things are gonna get better, McGarrett, Believe me, Okay ?”, The Handsome Asian said with confidence, & they talked about their future plans with Five-O, & the new taskforce, that Steve wants to form. They had their pizza, as they talked things out.

 

There was a moment of attraction, & they went in, & started to kiss each other like crazy. Then, They did a quick cleanup, & they got into Steve’s truck, & hurried towards his place. They resumed their passionate kissing, & made love til the early morning.

 

That is how he found himself the next morning, He was happy how things turned out, He felt a kiss on his bare shoulder, & smiled, saying, “This is something that I could get use to”, as he relaxed, “Me too”, Adam said, as he kissed the Five-O Commander, & they spent the morning having round two.

 

The End.


End file.
